


His

by SmilingSanji



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Dark!Katakuri, F/M, Forced Marriage, Possessive!Katakuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingSanji/pseuds/SmilingSanji
Summary: To say that your marriage didn't start with the right foot is an understatement. But things can change, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first time I write a fic with a Possessive!Katakuri, I just wanted to try and I hope you like it :)  
> I'll classify this as a multiple-chapter work, but I actually don't know if I'm going to continue this or not...it depends on inspiration!
> 
> You may find grammar/style errors since English is not my first language.

It was over.

The ceremony was over. Now you were his wife. 

The time of your life where you could consider yourself free was gone.

Now you were his.

From now on, you would have been a member of the Big Mom Pirates. Devoting your life to the crew, and especially, to your husband.

Your husband.

It was a name that didn't fit him at all. Not only for his appearence or his behaviour, but also and especially because he was nothing more than a stranger to you. You met him just yesterday, and now you were bound for life.

A rigor went down your spine as you realized who was going to be the man of your life.

Charlotte Katakuri.

The Sweet Commander, second son of Big Mom, considered her right hand man. A bounty over 1 billion on his head.

This man, was your husband. 

Needless to say, you weren't happy of that. Since the first moment your parents told you that you were going to marry a Charlotte, you tried to oppose to it in every way you knew. You were a fierce woman, you were strong, life put you through so much shit that you had to learn to hang on to yourself since a very young age. You knew the basics of fighting, you were well educated, and, last but not least, you were gorgeous. But despite all this, you had to surrender to your parents' will. When they threatened you to kill your little brother(and you knew they were capable to do it), the most precious thing in your life, you accepted the marriage in a desperate attempt to save his little life.

Speaking of which, the thought that from now on you weren't allowed to see him anymore, made you almost cry.

But your thoughts were interrupted by two large hands that grabbed you from behind lifting you up in bridal style.

It was him.

Without a word, he began to walk down a dark corridor to stop in front of a huge green door.

The door opened itself and you were brought to your temporary bedroom.

Once in, Katakuri put you down on the floor, then walked to a drawer pulling out something you didn't recognise, then came back to you and leant on his knees to be on your level. You saw his huge hands approaching you and closed your eyes in fear.

You felt a clicking sound.

When you opened your eyes, it became clear what he had done. 

He put a collar on you.

"This collar is like the ones used by the Celestial Dragons, if you try to leave our territory, it will blow your head off. It is a necessary measure since you tried to escape more than once in just one day. And this" Katakuri said touching the leash attached to the device with one finger "is just an additional measure for me to be sure that you never leave my side." 

You felt a rush of rage rising in your body, you didn't know him, you didn't love him, you didn't want to be there, and he had to know it.

"What am I?" You barked "a sort of fucking dog?" You said, rage burning in your eyes.

Katakuri grabbed you by your hair and threw you on the large bed. Making you scream in pain. Then, the only thing you saw was his huge figure towering over you, his hands leant on both sides near your head, you thought that he could break your skull just by pressing one of them on your face.

He grabbed your neck and said:"Listen, my patience has a limit, a very low one, so I recommend you to not to piss me off, there's nothing you can do to escape from here, so be a good girl and do as I say. You're mine now, and I'll make you love me, even if I have to force you by beating this feeling through your thick skull".

You looked at him in pure terror, your eyes wet with tears, your body shaking, the tight grip on your neck barely allowing you to breathe.

"And now" he said "It's time to consume this marriage."

Your heart skipped a beat. Did you heard him right? Was he really willing to have sex with you?

Tears began to flow down your eyes and you began to sob.

"Take off your dress" Katakuri said, apparently untouched by your panicking.

His eyes narrowed, and when he realized that you were not going to do what he asked, he grabbed your dress ripping it off from you body.

You screamed, since the contact of the ripping fabric with your skin was painful, and suddenly you were half naked in front of his eyes.

He tried to put a hand under your back to unzip your bra, but you were moving so badly that he decided to simply rip it off as he did with the dress.

Your arms were moving like crazy, and your hand managed to reach his face scratching it, but you saw a white and sticky substance on your fingers, he used his powers.

"As I said, there's nothing you can do to escape from here, and there's nothing you can do to physically defend yourself. So I advise you to not to even try, unless you don't want to face the consequences."

And as he said this, he took both your hands and blocked them above your head using his left hand while with his right hand he ripped off your slips.

You continued to move recklessly, in a vain attempt to escape his strong grip, but somehow he managed to block your legs.

What happened next, you just want to forget it.

After an amount of time that seemed an eternity, Katakuri lied on his back by your side, making you understand that he was done.

You were wrecked. You were lying on your side unable to move, your shaking body covered with marks and bruises, an undesirable gift of what happened until a few moments ago, tears streaming down your eyes with you not even trying to stop them. 

Suddenly you felt a hand pulling you.

Before you even noticed, you felt your back leaning against something warm and hard, and two arms wrapped around your small figure.

He was hugging you.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of His! Sorry for the wait but since its the first time I write a fic like this, it's been a little harder to write than the other ones.
> 
> You may find grammar/style errors since English is not my first language.

The next morning, a soft pull on the leash broke the sleep you somehow slipped in after what happened last night.

"Wake up. Breakfast is ready."

His voice was calm, even. Hearing it you shivered. You slowly opened your eyes and turned to him.

"From now on, we'll be consuming our meals together when it's possible." Said Katakuri.

You tried to get up, but you were sore due to what happened the night before and when you realized that you were naked, you instinctively covered yourself with the blankets.

"Hurry up." Katakuri spoke again.

His words made you run towards the bathroom to get ready; better not to piss him off from the morning. 

You have been pretty quickly, you tried to medicate the bruises he made you during the intercourse, had a shower, dressed yourself and went out.

On the threshold of the door Katakuri shot you a glare.

"What's this? From now on I will decide your clothes, and this includes your underwear as well, now change." Said Katakuri pointing to a chair where there were some clothes.

You changed quickly, even if moving was still painful. Your outfit consisted in a pink and black lolita dress with lots of frills, a rose-shaped hairgrip and black shoes with heels.

After changing, Katakuri looked at you for a few moments, with an unreadable expression, then left the chair he was sitting on and walked towards you.

His figure approaching you made you shiver. The closer he got, the bigger he seemed to your eyes. When he stopped in front of you, you realised how small you were compared to him, you didn't even manage to reach the spikes on his shins. This made you feel scared and helpless.

Katakuri grabbed the leash and headed towards the dining room. You were following him, although it was a little painful to walk straight and the high heels didn't make the task easier.

Once at the table, the two of you started to eat without a word. The pain although was preventing you from sitting comfortably, as you slightly moved in a vain attempt to adjust yourself.

Katakuri said:"I advise you to rest. You'll be sore for the next days, so don't force yourself, you need to spare energy."

You immediately understood what you had to spare energy for.

"Today you'll stay at home. There will be two guards watching over you. Tomorrow, according to your conditions, I'll decide whether taking you with me or not, you'll be always by my side, don't forget that."

His last words formed a knot in your throat as you couldn't swallow your food anymore. Katakuri, thinking that you had finished, brought you back to you room and tied the leash to the bed frame. 

Turning to you, he said:"now be a good girl and wait for me, if the guards tell me that you misbehaved, there will be consequences."

And after those words, he stretched a hand and caressed your cheek.

You instinctively closed your eyes at the sight of his huge gloved hand approaching your face, and didn't open them till his hand finished to stroke your cheek.

When he finished, you opened your eyes to see your husband walking through the door. 

It was late afternoon when Katakuri came home. You spent your day in bed, crying and thinking about your situation.

When Katakuri entered your room, he saw you on the huge bed crawled under the covers.

"The guards told me you didn't eat your lunch." Katakuri said with a hand on his hip.

"Don't think to starve yourself. If you don't eat your meals, I'll make sure to make you eat twice as much when I come home, I told you, there's no escape from here." 

The last words were said in a calm, though intimidating tone, a rush of sadness filled your chest in hearing your husband underline the impossibility to escape.

"Now get up, it's almost dinner time."

At dinner, you diligently emptied your plate, if not for hunger, to not piss Katakuri off. At the end of the meal, Katakuri said:

"Tomorrow you'll be coming with me, you'll follow me everywhere I go, you'll always be by my side, it's not clever to leave you alone after your numerous attempts to escape."

After dinner, you retired to your room. Katakuri sat on the huge couch in front of the bed and put you on his knees.

You were feeling uncomfortable. Being so close to him made you flustered, he scared you, you were afraid of him, you didn't want to be so close to him.

Suddenly his hand leant on your left side pushing you against his chest, then he began to caress your face. Katakuri wasn't looking at you, he was looking at some documents he had on his other hand.

This whole situation was weird. Your husband, who you married two days ago and who made you have sex with him against your will, was now gently stroking your face while you were on his knees.

Before you to even notice it, tears were streaming down your eyes, when you found yourself in this state, you promptly tried to stop that puny river that was flowing across your face at least not to let Katakuri notice it. But, unfortunately for you, he noticed it, and said: 

"Why are you crying? I didn't do anything to you, yet."

You couldn't speak, the silent tears turned into a sobbed crying, you were there crying your heart out unable to do anything else.

Katakuri lifted you gently to be on eye level.

He didn't say anything, he just looked at you with his usual unreadable expression. His crimson gaze was burning on you, and you were trying your best to avoid it. It was embarrassing for you, you didn't want to show how much he affected you, you didn't want to show yourself weak in front of his eyes.

"Why are you crying now?" He eventually said.

But you didn't answer, you couldn't, sobs were filling your throat.

"I would like an answer." Katakuri said, his voice still even but a little bit bored.

You couldn't believe your ears. Was he really pressing you to answer him? In a moment like that? Couldn't he simply leave you alone?

"Leave me alone!" You cried.

He tightened the grip on you, you felt that he could break your bones.

"I don't like this tone." He simply said narrowing his eyes, then threw you away making you land on the bed.

Katakuri eventually stood up and left your room. You didn't see him for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! If you want to see what the dress Katakuri makes his wife wear is like, take a look at this:  
> https://www.google.it/search?client=ms-android-samsung&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=4tQyW8evLMfrgAaUnL-4Aw&q=pink+lolita+dress&oq=pink+lolita+dress&gs_l=mobile-gws-wiz-img.3...58021.59867..60272...0....103.795.7j2......0....1.Y3XgP6QwuKA%3D#imgrc=vebObxl96EiDvM:  
> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos! It's your words that inspire me to continue <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd chapter of His out now! I'm so sorry I didn't post in a long time, but this fic is more difficult for me since I never written a Dark!Character story. Sincerely I don't like this chapter very much but I couldn't let more time pass so I hope at least you're gonna like it, sorry for the delay and thank you if you're still going to follow my fic!

The following morning, your husband did not came to your room. You were uncertain on what to do. Should you go in search of him? Should you wait for his return? It was around 9 am, you didn't sleep because of what happened last night, you weren't exactly in your right mind so you made the unhappy decision to go and search for him.

You found him in another bedroom, sleeping on the massive double bed, wrapped in the blankets.

You were scared. Fuck, this guy was terrifying even when asleep, but something made you get closer to his bed, you couldn't explain what it was, curiosity? Fear of the unknown? Who knows, but the moment when your knees touched the massive pillow where your husband's head was resting, a hand grabbed your nightdress and forcedly pulled you under the blankets and against his chest. 

You screamed, but evidently your husband didn't hear you, now you were trapped between his chest and his arm that didn't seem willing to ease the hold on you.

You didn't know what to do, your heart pounding in your chest, your body shaking and your head stuck with panic.

You were so close to him.

Again.

You didn't forget what happened last night, what was he going to do now? Beat you? Rape you? Choke you? 

You waited holding your breath, and none of this happened. In that moment you realized that he was sleeping, but this didn't eased your worries. What was he going to do once awake?   But you couldn't think anymore, the bed was very comfortable and the warmth of Katakuri's body was making you slide into a needed sleep. You didn't want to sleep, especially near him, you didn't want to let your guard down on him, but while thinking these things you fell asleep. 

When you woke up, your husband was already awake. Realising it made you wince in his arms, he was staring at you.

"Seems that someone here was missing my arms." Said Katakuri.

You blushed, that was absolutely no true, but you had to admit that in his arms you slept very well.

"We could have slept like this last night, if only you had not pissed me off."

"W-what?" You asked.

"I don't want to be violent, but you make me become, you must learn your place baby girl, and if you aren't going to learn it by yourself, I'm going to teach you, now undress."

You stared at him with wide eyes, "what??" You asked.

"You heard me." Was his response.

"I don't wanna do it!" You said.

Your husband narrowed his eyes,"I told you that you must learn your place, didn't I? And this means that you have to satisfy me whenever I feel like it. Now undress, or I'll do it for you."

You didn't move, you wanted to run away, far away from that ruthless husband, but you couldn't. You were currently trapped in his arms, and even if you were free, where could you go? What about your brother?

Katakuri wasn't liking this wait, so pushed you on your back and ripped off your nightdress.

"Wait, wait, I don't wanna do it, please wait, I'm still in pain, Katakuri-samaaaa!"...

After the intercourse, Katakuri brought your helpless body to your bedroom and placed you on the bed.

Then he took his place on his side of the bed sitting on it.

"This would be much different if only you would stop resisting."

Silent tears began flowing down your eyes, your expression remained unchanged, your gaze staring at the blank absently while Katakuri sat on your bed by your side with his back against the bed frame, arms crossed and eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my work, comments are always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm still alive (barely).  
> I really don't know how to excuse myself for this absence, but that fucking shitty dissertation I had to write for the graduation really did my head in >:( anyway I received some kudos recently so there's still people who reads this story and sincerely I wasn't expecting it. If you're still with me please accept my apologies and enjoy this chapter that should be longer than the others c:

It's been 3 months since your arranged marriage with Charlotte Katakuri. Three months of violence, fear and unwanted sex. You were his toy, that had to be ready anytime to satisfy his needs. At the beginning, despite not being happy at all about the whole situation, you thought that maybe between you and your husband it could have been, if not love, affection and understanding, you were even willing to work in order to achieve this even if it would have been hard; but all your kind thoughts and hopes flew away from the window once the two of you entered his bedroom.

Katakuri was a stern type. The one who did not allow anything to go against his or his family's objectives. Every aspect of your life was under his word, your food, your clothes, your daily schedule. He could kill you by just saying a word. Furthermore, he was violent. Every move, word or action you did that didn't meet his likings, was a punishment. He knew how to control his strength in order to hurt you without causing severe injuries.

One day you decided you had enough and wanted to escape. Katakuri was on a mission outside Tottoland and this time he went alone because you had to recover from the injuries he caused you before leaving. You decided to escape from the window since the door of your bedroom was always watched. You knotted the massive sheets and began to slide on them but they were still too short so the only option was to jump hoping in a good landing. Before leaving the fabric of the sheets, you closed your eyes and then let yourself go. 

But you didn't feel the grass on your body, what you felt instead was a dry sound, as if you landed in someone's arms. You did realize it was that when you felt whoever was holding you tightening his grip.

"I hope you have an explanation for this." Said the voice. It was a low, masculine voice, that you, in these three months, learnt to know very well.

You opened your eyes, knowing that it was no use to keep them closed in a vain attempt to escape from this.

His eyes were on you, the same unreadable expression in them but this didn't eased your fears since he did the worst things to you with that deadpan expression.

When you met his gaze your eyes widened in fear. You didn't expect this. He had to be outside his mother's territory, not here. You couldn't talk, all you could do in that moment was to fear and shake.

Katakuri blinked slowly, then said: " I can't even leave this land for a couple of days that I find you trying to escape. Are you really this unhappy here?"

Now your expression turned into a one of shock. Katakuri didn't say anything and just began to walk inside the castle. His pace was slow, the clang of his spurs echoed through the dark corridor that led to your shared bedroom. You didn't dare to move while in his arms, you were shaking like crazy thinking of what he could do to you once in the bedroom.

Katakuri entered the room with you in his arms then stopped in front of the massive bed and placed you down gently. You didn't know what was happening. You were in panic. You were shaking, looking at him with begging eyes silently imploring him to forgive you, he looked down at you and kneeled down to be more on your level. He looked at you, and softly said "what I have to do with you?" You were looking at him trying to process what he just said when a strong blow sent you flying towards the bed's wooden structure. 

He had hit you.

He had hit you in the face.

Despite being violent, Katakuri never slapped you, he would grab your wrist or you arm and tighten it until leaving a bruise, he would grab you by your hair or by your neck, always controlling himself though, because obviously he knew that if he would use his full strength he would kill you, but now, for him, you crossed the line.

You were on the ground, bleeding from your lip and from your nose and crying because of the pain but also because tonight's blow, and the ones who preceeded it, came from your husband. 

"I don't know if you realise how grave is what you have done, you crossed the limit baby girl." Katakuri said calmly. You looked at him with teary eyes keeping your left cheek with your hand.

"If I report this to Mama, for you and your kingdom it's over, no one will be spared, not even your brother." He growled.

Your eyes widened in shock. In all this time spent with Katakuri, you never thought about your brother because you were sure that he was safe since you did what your family wanted, but now, by doing what you have done, you knew you fucked up.

"Please Katakuri-sama don't tell Mama about this!" You began to beg, crying, "I'll do everything you want but please leave my little brother alone!" You cried desperately.

Katakuri sat on the couch and looked at you tilting his head and resting it on his left hand.

"Why should I?"

That simple question made your world fall apart. Why should he? Why should he protect his wife that just tried to run away? 

"B-but I a-always did what y-you wanted" You said between sobs.

"Yeah, just because I forced you to. And in fact you tried to escape the first time I turned my back on you. Tomorrow we'll be going to Mama, together, and there's no discussion here." He stated.

"No please Katakuri-sama!" You cried.

"Shut up, y/n. You have no right to talk. Now go to bed before earning another blow."

"Please...Katakuri-sama" you sighed

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Y/n." He growled. "Don't make me show you what real pain feels like." He said getting up from the couch, seeing him approaching you made you run towards the bed throwing yourself under the blankets; until you cried yourself to sleep.

The following morning, you woke up early, so Katakuri didn't need to wake you up. You could tell that he was already awake, even if his eyes were closed, sitting on the couch in front of the bed, arms and legs crossed; you weren't brave enough to look at him. You moved slowly towards the bathroom grabbing the clothes he chose for you to wear that day. Once ready, you exited the bathroom and stopped in front of its door. 

Katakuri looked at you and saw your swollen cheek due to his slap the night before and approaching you he said:

"Let me see if yesterday I damaged your teeth. Open your mouth, y/n."

You did as told, and waited for him to approach you. Seeing him coming, made you close your eyes in fear. He kneeled down and lied his index finger in the centre of your lower lip. It was a gentle touch, you could almost feel the leather of his glove touching your mouth.

Your husband gently raised your head a little pushing your chin up, lowered his head tilting it a little to take a better look and then started to rate the damage.

It felt strange. Your husband, so violent and brutal, was now being somehow gentle, it was a strange feeling, you standing in front of him not moving an inch and not daring to breathe to not piss him off, and he kneeled down in front of you inspecting your mouth. It surely was a strange situation.

"You know you can breathe." He Said.

You slowly opened your eyes, seeing him so close to you was frightening, his crimson eyes were fixed on your mouth, on them the same unreadable expression but you were feeling like his gaze was burning all over your face. 

He touched your teeth, to see if the blow moved some of them then touched the inside of you swollen cheek. His touch, despite being gentle, made you flinch; you were still in pain.

He moved his hand away silently ordering you to close your mouth, but his hand before retreating stopped on your left cheek cupping it. His thumb moved gently on it and you were petrified. He was looking straight at you, but you couldn't do the same, you couldn't bear his gaze.

"Teeth are not damaged. Your cheek will heal in a few days. Let's go, y/n". He said retreating his hand and getting up.

You silently began to walk outside your bedroom towards the house's main entrance, you thought what could have crossed Katakuri's mind when he rested his hand on your cheek; maybe, just maybe, there was a gentle side inside him that he promptly kept hidden to keep up his image? Or maybe because he's ashamed of it? And maybe, just maybe, it pops out of nowhere making him act like this? Maybe, just maybe, there's a good side of Katakuri? And maybe, just maybe, things could change between you two?

These thoughts occupied your mind during the trip to Tottoland and before you to even notice it you two were walking through Big Mom's castle. 

In entering the throne hall you were feeling sick, it was a matter of minutes before Katakuri told her what you've done dooming you and your kingdom to annihilation.

"Mamamama! Katakuri it's nice to see you and there's y/n too!" Said Big Mom. You didn't dare to raise your head and looked away.

Katakuri was looking at you then shifted his gaze to Mama.

"Mama" said Katakuri "the mission you assigned me is completed. The sweets factory on Sierra island is done and soon they will deliver your sweets."

"Great!" Cheered the Yonko. "If you're done here, you can go."

"Yes." Said Katakuri and turned around to exit the hall with you following him.

Your head felt hazy. What happened? Did your husband protect you by not telling his mother your attempt to escape? Why did he do it? On the ship towards Komugi Island you gathered all your courage and asked:" K-Katakuri-sama, why didn't you tell Mama about me?"

He closed his eyes and sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading! And thanks for commenting and leaving kudos on my works! Please comment and rate! Your opinion is important!


End file.
